


Both Of Us

by LittleMissMusic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMusic/pseuds/LittleMissMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smirk played on Nialll's lips as he handed Cora the blood red rose. His dark brown hair still dripped from the water. "I love you," he whispered, leaning in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So...... this is the first fan fiction I've written, and it's definitely nowhere near done.

A soft sigh escaped light pink lips in a small flat in Bradford, England. Cora Marie Styles, a girl of sixteen, snuggled back into her comforter as 'Stand Up' began playing from her alarm clock. A very curly haired boy ran in and jumped onto the bed, his green eyes flashing playfully as he screamed along with the lyrics. Cora's own loose curls were pushed back as she ran a hand through them.  
"Hazza!" she screamed angrily as she forced her own emerald green eyes open to glare at her older brother. "GET OFF OF ME!" Her tan arms flashed out and caught Harry's chest, shoving him back. Daddy Direction, a.k.a. Liam Payne, ran in with a freaked out look in his eyes.   
"WHAT"S WRONG?!" he yelled. "WHO'S DYING? WHO ELSE HAS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL WITH ME?" After taking in the scene, he grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and yanked him off of Cora's waist. "Harold Edward Styles, how many times do I have to tell you to stay off of your sister?" he scolded, trying not to smile but failing miserably.   
Obviously the yelling had woken him, because his chestnut hair was sticking up in odd angles and his slightly too-long bangs hung over his eyes: the color of melted chocolate. After a long night of partying, he had come back to the house with Harry and ended up sleeping on the couch. Cora rolled her bright green eyes and slipped out of her bed, going to her bathroom. She shut the door and turned on the shower, sighing as she leaned against the door. It's way too early for this shit, she thought as she stripped off her P.J.s and stepped into the steaming water.   
She took her time, washing her hair with her peppermint scented shampoo twice before putting her conditioner in and pinning her hair up with a clip. She quickly washed her face and body before rinsing her long, dark curls out. After she was done, she reluctantly shut off the hot water and grabbed the towel hanging from the rack. It was made from some sort of soft fabric, and a dark red color. Wrapping it around her body, Cora walked back into her bedroom. Thankfully, both of the boys had left and shut the door behind them. So, after slipping her underwear on, and her bra, she went into her walk-in closet. Looking through all of her clothes, she finally settled on a pair of black skinny jeans that fit like a second skin, a Falling In Reverse t-shirt that was tight enough to look good but not tight enough to make her look like a whore. She blow dried her hair and left the curls, fluffing them up slightly.   
Cora's makeup was dark, but looked good. Her eyeliner was thick and winged, making her green eyes pop against everything. Her eye shadow was very minimal, just a light shade of grey. Only lip gloss was applied to her smile. A thin coat of mascara later, she was grabbing her bright pink Converse and running down the stairs.   
"What do you want to do today?" She reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of coconut-pineapple Vitamin Water. Cracking the seal, she jumped up onto the counter and crossed her denim clad legs. Liam's gaze traveled slowly up her body as he bit his lip, earning himself a kick in the shin from Harry.   
"It really doesn't matter," Harry replied, pulling out his phone. "What is Emily up to?"  
"I don't know. I can text her," Cora replied, pulling out her phone and shooting her best friend a text.

Hey Emi. What are you up to?

Nothing much. Why?

Just wondering. Do you want to do something today with me and the boys?

Yeah, I'll be over in 10?

 

Cora shoved her iPhone into her back pocket and slid off the counter, smirking at Liam. "She'll be here in 10," she said, walking out of the kitchen. A sudden knock on the door startled her, but she ran to answer it. It was the other three boys. "NIALL!" She threw her arms around her best friend in the band happily. He laughed and hugged her back with a grin.  
"CORA," he yelled as well, spinning her around. She giggled before Ni sat her back on her feet. She hugged Louis and Zayn, just as Emily pulled up in a black '67 Mustang with red accents. The red leather interior was bright and beautiful. Cora ran out to meet her best friend, a huge grin on her face.  
Emily was dressed in a black and white, baggy skull tee, bright white shorts, and knee high black Converse. A grey beanie sat atop her blonde hair that she had dip dyed black and blue. The long locks were braided to the side and showed off her awesome black skull earrings. Her nails were straight white, until the ends, where a black mustache sat on the tips. A spikey black and silver bracelet completed the outfit.   
"Hey, lady love," Em said, stepping out of her car and hugging Cora. "So, what are we doing today?"  
"I don't know, but the boys are inside," Cora replied, linking arms with Emily and walking inside the house to plan what they were doing for the day. Everyone was gathered in the living room, sitting around on the couches. There really wasn't room for Em and Cora, but that didn't bother them. Emily sat on the arm of the couch, next to Harry, and Cora squeezed in between Niall and Zayn.   
"So, what do you all want to do?" Cora questioned. Everyone sort of shrugged except for Liam.  
"How about going to Thorpe Park?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling. Cora nodded, it wasn't a bad idea. Everyone agreed quickly and plans were made. Thorpe Park it was.


End file.
